Almas Quebradas
by Vanna161
Summary: Antes do ritual de ressurreição no fim da terceira tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo, Voldemort descobre que Harry Potter é sua Horcrux. O que acontecerá com Harry agora que o Lorde das Trevas voltou a sanidade e tem uma estranha obsessão pela sua segurança e felicidade?
1. Capítulo 1

O caldeirão foi cozinhando, disparando faíscas em todas as direções, um branco que transformava todo o resto num negrume aveludado. Nada aconteceu.

E então, de repente, as faíscas que subiam do caldeirão se extinguiram. Uma nuvem de vapor branco se ergueu, densa, tampando tudo que havia na frente de Harry, impedindo-o de continuar a ver Rabicho choramingando, Cedric demaiado ou qualquer outra coisa exceto o vapor pairando no ar.

Mas, através da névoa à sua frente, ele viu, a silhueta escura de um homem alto e emergindo do caldeirão.

Ele parecía uma versão mais velha do Tom Riddle do diário, com vinte e poucos anos, exceto pelos olhos vermelhos. Sua própria postura era confiante com um ar ligeiramente curioso.

-"Minha varinha, Rabicho." Ele ordenou com uma voz barítono suave e profunda.

Choramingando, Rabicho entregou a varinha e Voldemort acenou, um robe negro aparecido do nada o vestindo.

Ele olhou para Rabicho e antes que o homem pudesse fazer algo, Voldemort tinha a varinha apontada para ele.

-" **Avada Kedavra**." Ele falou e a luz verde da maldição de morte acertou Pettigrew, o qual caiu instantâneamente.

E então Voldemort desviou sua atenção para mim e me encarou avaliativo por um momento.

Ele andou em minha direção e se abaixou em um só joelho, estendeu a mão direita e gentilmente levantou a minha cabeça e concentrou aqueles olhos vermelhos em meu rosto.

-"Harry Potter." Ele diz enquanto acariciava minha bochecha com o polegar e eu tento me afastar de sua mão. -"Não tenha medo, criança."

-"Eu não tenho medo de você, Voldemort." Eu rosno e ele ri.

-"Oh, sim. Aqui está o nosso pequeno grifinório." Ele diz e usa a ponta de sua varinha para afastar a franja da minha testa e acaricia levemente o contorno da cicatriz, fazendo-a formigar. -"Você é um garoto precioso, não é, meu pequeno leão. Não podemos tê-lo arriscado sua vida por aí." Diz Voldemort e começa a acenar com a varinha em um encantamento silencioso e lentamente a dor dos ferimentos que eu tinha se vai.

Eu o encaro atordoado e ele acena com a varinha, sibilando um encantamento desconhecido e um pequeno brilho branco aparece em volta de mim e se dissipa. Ele sibila outro encantamento e aproxima sua varinha do meu pescoço e pressiona levemente a ponta no lado direito, fazendo uma pequena queimadura, que ele acaricia depois de feita.

-"Eu virei a maior parte do dano e tirei a dor. O outro é um encantamento de proteção em sua pele, vai ser como ter um escudo ativado. Eu fiz questão de incluir a mente, então legilimência, a arte de ler pensamentos, e compulsões são ineficazes. Poções prejudiciais também não funcionam e ninguém vai conseguir tocá-lo sem sua permissão. O outro era um Fidélius de memória, você não vai poder compartilhar, intencionalmente ou não, o que aconteceu aqui hoje. Agora eu vou te soltar e lhe entregar sua varinha. A taça é uma chave de portal de 2 vias, ela vai te levar de volta a Hogwarts. Você pode levar o outro garoto, ele está apenas desmaiado." Voldemort diz.

Ele solta as cordas e entrega a minha varinha enquanto eu me ponho de pé e encaro atordoado.

Ele levanta, caminha até Cedric e aponta a sua varinha.

-" **Obliviate**." Ele joga e se vira em minha direção.

-"Eu apaguei o pequeno pedaço de memória dele neste cemitério. Ele só vai lembrar de pegar a chave de portal e desmaiar."

Ele caminha até mim, estende a mão direita e acaricia a minha bochecha novamente.

-"Você pode ir agora, Harry Potter. Mas nós no encontraremos novamente." Ele diz em uma voz profunda e sedosa.

Eu corro até onde Cedric está desmaiado, levito a taça até mim e agarro a mão de Cedric.

A última coisa que eu vi antes de ser puxado pela chave de portal era Voldemort me encarando com olhos vermelhos parecendo estranhamente calorosos e um pequeno sorriso.


	2. Capítulo 2

Harry segurando um Cedric desmaiado apareceu na frente de todos fazendo as arquibancadas explodirem em comemoração. A comoção aumentou ainda mais quando notaram que Hogwarts havia ganhado o Torneio.

Madame Pomfrey rapidamente se aproximou, acordou Cedric e nos levou para a ala hospitalar enquanto murmurava seu descontentamento em relação ao torneio.

Enquanto a medibruxa o examinava, eu só pode pode observar tudo em um topor. Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acontecido a momentos atrás.

Durante tudo isso, eu tentava de todas as maneiras contar o que tinha acontecido e nem uma única palavra saia da minha boca.

Depois que fui liberado e ainda não conseguindo falar sobre o que tinha acontecido, eu segui até a torre da Grifinória tentando evitar qualquer pessoa que eu encontrasse pelo caminho.

Eu dei a senha para o retrato e entrei no salão comunal, ignorando todas as pessoas que tentaram cumprimentá-lo, indo diretamente para seu quarto.

Ele tinha ficado sozinho durante todo o Torneio Tribruxo. Ron e Hermione, junto com o restante da escola ainda achavam que ele tinha mentido e colocado seu nome no Cálice de Fogo.

Quando ele ia fechar as cortinas, uma coruja entrou pela janela do quarto e pousou em sua cama. Era uma coruja cinza com pequenas manchas escuras em suas penas e olhos dourados.

Eu tirei o pergaminho dela e ela prontamente voou pela janela.

Eu não sabia de quem era a coruja e nem a mensagem, então cautelosamente abri o pergaminho.

 _Harry_.

Acabei _de deixar um pequeno presente para você na forma de um rato traidor no jardim de Amélia Bones, chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia._

Você _pode querer avisar ao seu padrinho Sírius Black para se apresentar ao departamento de Aurores para um depoimento com Veritasserum._

Lorde _Voldemort_.

PS _: Agradeça por não ter tornado o Fidélius de memória doloroso, não queremos que você se machuque, não é pequeno leão._

Assim que eu terminei de ler a nota ela começou a se queimar, não deixando nenhum vestígio de existência.

Eu sai da torre da Grifinória e fui direto ao escritório do diretor.

Chegando em frente a gárgula na porta, ela simplesmente o deixou passar. Eu subi as escadas, bati na porta e a abri.

Dentro estava o diretor Dumbledore e em frente a ele o professor Snape.

-"Primeiro Harry, parabéns por vencer o torneio Tribruxo. Agora, o que te traz a minha sala?" Pergunta o diretor humoradamente.

Eu tentei de todos os modos falar o que tinha acontecido, mas nenhuma palavra saia da minha boca.

-"Ora, vamos garoto. O diretor não tem tempo pra desperdiçar com suas bobagens." Disse o professor Snape dando um olhar azedo.

-"E-eu não posso, senhor. É importante, mas ele fez alguma coisa comigo e eu não posso falar sobre isso." Eu disse, derrotado.

O diretor olhou para o professor Snape, preocupação marcando suas feições, e acenou.

O professor Snape pegou sua varinha e a apontou para mim.

-" **Legilimens**." Ele fez o feitiço e prontamente caiu de joelhos, gritando em dor.

Diretor Dumbledore imediatamente ficou de pé e foi até o professor de poções, que havia parado de gritar, mas ainda estava claramente em dor.

O diretor o ajudou a se sentar e os dois me encararam.

-"Harry, o que aconteceu?" Perguntou o diretor.

-"Eu já disse, eu não consigo falar." Eu falo com uma carranca.

-"Isso tem haver com o Lorde das Trevas?" Perguntou professor Snape e eu tentei acenar afirmativamente, mas também não consegui me mover.

-"Isso é muito preocupante." Acenou o diretor, franzindo o cenho.

-"Senhor, ele enviou uma carta pra mim." Eu conto e o professor Snape acenou com a mão, fazendo sinal para continuar. -"Ela queimou depois que eu li, dizia que ele tinha deixado um rato traidor no jardim de Amélia Bones como um presente pra mim e que eu poderia querer avisar a Sírius para ir até aos Aurores para um depoimento por Veritasserum." Eu suspiro aliviado por ter conseguido contar pelo menos isso.

-"Obrigado por ter vindo, meu menino. Eu vou ver o que consigo fazer." Disse Dumbledore em dispensa.

Eu voltei para a torre da Grifinória e acabei caindo na cama exausto.

X-X-X

Ele estava no seu escritório na mansão Riddle esperando o mestre de poções Severus Snape, o qual ele tinha chamado pela marca.

Houve um movimento nas proteções e pouco tempo depois uma batida na porta do escritório.

-"Entre Severus." Eu falei e ele entrou.

-"Meu senhor." Falou Severus se ajoelhando.

-"Sente-se Severus, eu tenho uma pequena tarefa para você. Harry Potter." Voldemort disse e antes que o professor de poções pudesse falar, ele o interrompeu. -"Não, eu não quero que você o mate. Muito pelo contrário, eu quero que você o proteja com a sua vida, Severus." Disse ele, para o incrédulo professor, que se recompôs depois de um momento e acenou afirmativamente.

-"E eu posso perguntar o porquê, meu senhor?" Perguntou Severus hesitante

-"Ele é valioso demais para ser posto em perigo. Ele deve ser protegido com tudo o que está ao meu alcance." Respondeu Voldemort fervorosamente. -"E eu não quero saber de você o tratando como tem tratado ele durante esses anos, não importa a sua história com James Potter. Agora, me dê seu braço esquerdo." Ele ordenou, colocou a ponta da varinha na marca negra e sibilou.

-"Você não será capaz de falar sobre qualquer coisa sem a minha permissão expressa. Isso é tudo, está dispensado Severus." Voldemort falou, acenando descuidado.

Severus fez uma reverência e se virou para ir embora.

-"Ah Severus, falhe em sua missão e eu vou te torturar tão lenta e dolorosamente que você desejaria passar o resto da vida sob um Crucio." Ameaçou Voldemort com um sorriso sinistro, fazendo o mestre de poções estremecer.

X-X-X

No dormitório masculino do 4 ano da torre da Grifinória, Harry Potter acordava extremamente confuso, não tendo certeza do que acabava de ver em seu sono.


	3. Capítulo 3

Harry Potter estava sozinho no número 4 da rua dos Alfeneiros e trancado em seu quarto.

Logo depois do fim do torneio Ron e Hermione vieram se desculpar comigo por não acreditarem que eu não tinha posto meu nome no cálice de fogo. Eu aceitei as desculpas, mas o dano a nossa amizade já tinha sido feito.

Depois da cerimônia de premiação eu tentei falar com Cedric sobre o que havia acontecido, mas parecia que ele realmente não se lembrava da taça os ter levado ao cemitério. Durante toda a cerimônia, o professor Snape continuava lhe mandando olhares estranhos.

Não havia mais cartas de Voldemort, mas como ele tinha dito, os Aurores confirmaram que Rabicho era Peter Pettigrew e Dumbledore, embora continuasse achando que era alguma armadilha de Voldemort, levou Sírius até Amélia Bones para o testemunho por Veritasserum. Depois de uma sessão do Wizengamot Sírius foi livrado dos encargos, recebido uma enorme indenização e tinha ganhado a minha custódia.

Eu tinha a esperança de que finalmente poderia ir morar com ele, mas Dumbledore foi insistente que eu teria que passar o verão nos Dursleys e aqui estava ele, nem uma hora depois de ter saído da estação de Kingcross e já trancado no quarto e tendo a sensação de que seria um verão muito longo.

Um barulho na janela me tirou de meus pensamentos e eu a abri. A mesma coruja cinza que havia entregado a carta de Voldemort tinha pousado na janela e tinha um pacote e uma carta presa ás garras.

Eu a livrei do pacote e ela prontamente voou pela janela. Depois de um momento de deliberação, eu resolvi abrir a carta que o Lorde das Trevas havia mandado.

 ** _Pequeno_** ** _leão_**.

 ** _Eu_** ** _sinceramente achei que Dumbledore iria querer que você ficasse com seu padrinho, mas eu acho que subestimei a velha cabra._**

 ** _Eu_** ** _posso sentir seu tédio e aborrecimento daqui, então eu decidi te mandar outro pequeno presente._**

 ** _Nesse_** ** _pacote há uma varinha sem o traço de menor de idade do ministério, vai ser tão boa quanto sua verdadeira varinha. Não revele a ninguém que você tem uma segunda varinha e a mantenha com você a todo_** ** _momento._**

 ** _Também_** ** _há um baú de vários compartimentos encolhido._**

 ** _Há um compartimento de biblioteca com uma ampla seleção de livros. Eu coloquei livros da minha própria biblioteca pessoal lá, então seja cuidadoso com eles apesar de agora serem seus._**

 ** _Um_** ** _compartimento de suprimentos de escrita com pergaminhos, penas e tintas, assim como cadernos, lápis e canetas._**

 ** _Um compartimento é um laboratório de poções portátil completo cheio de suprimentos._**

 ** _Outro_** ** _compartimento é um guarda roupas com roupas, sapatos e artigos de higiene tanto mágicos quanto trouxas._**

 ** _E_** ** _há também um compartimento secreto vazio para suas posses preciosas. Para acessar qualquer compartimento você só precisa dizer o nome do compartimento em parseltongue, exceto o compartimento secreto, para abri-lo você precisa dizer o seu nome completo._**

 ** _Dentro_** ** _do pacote também há uma bolsa com poções feitas para você, elas estão todas rotuladas e com encantamentos de êxtase. Você precisa tomar a de Recuperação Ocular, ela vai consertar seus olhos e você não vai precisar de óculos. Também tomar diariamente uma poção de nutrição e uma de restauração uma vez por semana._**

 ** _Há_** ** _também uma carteira com 25.000 libras e alguns chocolates e pequenos doces que eu comprei para você._** ** _Treine durante o verão, será benéfico para sua educação e eu não aceitarei menos que o melhor, mas também divirta-se._** ** _Avise-me sobre qualquer coisa que você quiser e precisar, pequeno leão. Eu farei qualquer coisa por você._**

 ** _Lorde_** ** _Voldemort_**

 ** _Ps:Essa_** ** _carta está escrita em parseltongue, então apenas eu e você podemos ler._**

Dessa vez essa carta não foi queimada assim que eu tinha terminado de ler, mas ela estava escrita na língua das cobras e apenas eu poderia ler.

Eu dobrei a carta e abri o pacote. Eu peguei a varinha de madeira muito escura, fazendo-a soltar faíscas e depois de tirar o baú em miniatura do pacote, eu o coloquei no chão em frente a mim.

-" **Engorgio**." Eu acenei com a varinha e o baú aumentou para o tamanho do meu baú de Hogwarts, mas ele era de couro preto com fechaduras prateadas e as iniciais HJP gravado em cima.

Eu abri de compartimento em compartimento, verifiquei o que continha e vi que Voldemort realmente havia comprado tudo o que havia dito na carta.

Na biblioteca havia tantos livros que eu duvidava que até Hermione tivesse essa quantidade. Os livros iam de grandes tomos antigos até pequenas cadernetas escritas a mão e de vários assuntos. Transfiguração, Poções, Feitiços, Herbologia, Defesa, Runas Antigas, Aritmância, História e vários outros temas. Curiosamente havia apenas um livro de Astronomia da versão bruxa, o restante eram versões trouxas.

No compartimento de suprimentos havia pergaminhos, penas e tintas dos mais caros. Havia tintas de várias cores e com encantos para evitar derramar e penas auto-tintadas e de autocorreção. Os cadernos tinham capas de couro e também pareciam caros, as canetas eram de variadas cores. Estranhamente, havia um caderno de desenho e um conjunto de lápis de cor.

O laboratório de poções era muito melhor do que qualquer coisa que tinha sido usado durante as aulas de poções e havia um monte de ingredientes que eu nunca tinha visto.

Quando eu abri o próximo compartimento, houve uma onda de magia que me fez ficar instantâneamente receoso, mas eu relaxei quando percebi as roupas encolhendo perceptivelmente.

Dentro desse compartimento havia robes e mantos bruxos, calças e camisas de vários tecidos e cores, sapatos de várias versões e botas de couro de dragão, tudo parecendo elegante e muito caro. Eu corei quando vi um conjunto de boxers no guarda-roupa, a ideia de Voldemort o comprando roupa íntima em minha cabeça. As roupas trouxas ainda tinha etiquetas de preço e todas eram de lojas absurdamente caras para mim que passei a vida usando roupas do meu primo.

Eu fechei o baú e fui verificar o resto do conteúdo do pacote. Eu peguei a bolsa de poções, procurei a de recuperação ocular e rapidamente a tomei. Meus olhos começaram a formigar e minha visão ficou embaçada. Eu tirei meus óculos e fechei os olhos até que o formigamento parou. Eu abri os olhos e tudo entrou em foco, eu estava vendo perfeitamente e minha visão nunca tinha sido melhor mesmo com os óculos.

Agora com a certeza de que nada me mataria, eu rapidamente tomei a poção de nutrição e uma de restauração e guardei a bolsa no baú.

Eu peguei uma carteira de couro preto do pacote e o abri. Ela era como o baú, com um espaço interno maior e dentro dela havia uma quantidade absurda de dinheiro trouxa e eu guardei dentro do baú.

Agora dentro do pacote havia várias barras de chocolate e doces tanto bruxos quanto trouxas.

Eu peguei a carta e depois de um momento de deliberação se eu deveria ou não mandar a carta para Dumbledore, eu a guardei no compartimento secreto do baú.

Eu também pensei por um momento de deveria ou não mandar uma carta contando sobre esse novo presente e decidi que não. Esse foi a melhor coisa que já me haviam feito na vida, mesmo que tenha vindo do assassino dos meus pais.

E isso me fez pensar nas razões do porquê o Lorde das Trevas Voldemort continuava a mandar presentes e fez mais do que qualquer um tenha feito por mim.

Eu abro uma barra de chocolate e pego um livro de feitiços que havia chamado sua atenção. Voldemort disse que não aceitaria menos do que o melhor e eu tinha a estranha necessidade de provar seu valor para ele.

Eu escolho ignorar alegremente as implicações disso e começo a praticar feitiços.


	4. Capítulo 4

Fazia 2 dias que Voldemort havia mandado o baú e nesse tempo eu tinha passado todo o tempo lendo e praticando feitiços. Os Dursleys ainda me mantinham trancado no quarto, só me deixando sair uma vez durante a noite para ir ao banheiro e me alimentando com apenas as sobras das refeições deles.

Eu contemplei a idéia de escrever para Sírius sobre a situação, mas rapidamente a descartei. Também havia outra pessoa que eu poderia escrever e pedir ajuda. Quando eu estava debatendo entre os benefícios de pedir ajuda a Voldemort de todas as pessoas, a coruja cinza entrou pela janela e pousou em frente a mim carregando uma carta e um pacote.

Eu rápidamente soltei o pacote e a carta, ela continuou pousada na gaiola e eu abri a carta.

 ** _Harry._**

 ** _Eu_** ** _acabei de seguir seus parentes trouxas até um restaurante em Londres, lancei um Crucio em seu tio trouxa repugnante, ameacei sua tia e azarei o seu primo para ele sentir toda e cada uma das dores que ele causou em outras pessoas._** ** _Abstenha-se de se sentir culpada por causa de algum sentido de nobreza Grifinória. Você pode culpar a mim pelo que eu me importo, mas a partir de agora você será tratado infinitamente melhor ou eu irei torturá-los._**

 ** _Como_** ** _eu não confio nos trouxas para não envenená-lo, eu continuarei enviando comida por Athena, a coruja pela qual eu enviei as outras cartas._**

 ** _Além_** ** _de comida, no pacote também há uma versão diferente da poção de restauração. Você tem que beber 3 poções de nutrição e fazer uma grande refeição antes de bebê-la. Ela vai corrigir qualquer dano pela negligência que você sofre, mas será um pouco doloroso._**

 ** _E_** ** _eu já lhe disse pequeno leão, eu darei qualquer coisa que você queira ou precise._**

 ** _Lorde_** ** _Voldemort._**

 ** _Ps: Os_** ** _elfos domésticos ficaram entusiasmados por terem que cozinhar para alguém além de mim, por isso há um enorme banquete na caixa. Não se preocupe, a comida não ficará estragada e continuará na temperatura correta._**

Os sentimentos guerreavam dentro de mim. Por um lado, eu queria me sentir culpado pelo que aconteceu, mas por outro eu estava satisfeito de que alguém me defenderia dos Dursleys, mesmo que seja do modo desnecessáriamente violento que Voldemort havia feito.

Eu abri a caixa e vi que Voldemort não havia brincado sobre haver um enorme banquete na caixa.

Eu rapidamente fiz uma refeição e voltei aos estudos.

 **X-X-X**

Os dias rapidamente passaram e já era fim de julho.

Depois de terminar as atividades das férias, eu havia passado todo o mês lendo os livros do baú e praticando feitiços e poções dos anos anteriores e dos próximos anos. Eu descobri que eu sou realmente decente em poções quando o professor Snape não estava respirando no meu pescoço ou Malfoy jogando ingredientes no meu caldeirão.

Eu consegui todos os feitiços e poções do 1, 2, 3, 4 e 5 anos facilmente e boa parte dos do 6 e 7 ano.

Depois que Voldemort havia lidado com meus parentes, os Dursleys me tratavam da melhor maneira possível e nunca tentaram me contrariar. Parece que com a ameaça de tortura do Lorde das Trevas pairando sobre eles o fizeram repensar sobre o tratamento que haviam dado para mim.

Eu havia tomado a segunda versão da poção de restauração como Voldemort havia mandado e eu passei uma hora sentindo dores por todo o corpo, mas foi melhor do que a poção Cresce-Ossos.

Depois disso eu havia crescido alguns centímetros e preenchido mais.

Athena voava a cada dois trazendo uma ampla seleção de comidas que os elfos domésticos faziam, geralmente acompanhados de pequenas notas de Voldemort sobre coisas cotidianas e livros da biblioteca que eu deveria ler. Um dia eu resolvi testar se o Lorde das Trevas realmente faria um pedido meu e resolvi mandar uma nota por Athena.

 ** _Voldemort,_** ** _Será que seus elfos domésticos fazem sanduíches para lanches?_** ** _Harry_**

No dia seguinte Athena apareceu com uma caixa com sanduíches de vários recheios e uma estranha sensação de presunção e contentamento que eu não tinha certeza de onde vinha.

Hoje o dia antes do meu aniversário e Sírius iria me pegar dos Dursleys no dia seguinte, então eu tinha decidido passar o dia no centro de Londres e fazer uso do restante do dinheiro que Voldemort havia mandado no início do verão. Eu já havia saído durante o mês, aos sábados indo a compras e a programas que eu nunca tinha feito quando criança, mas meu primo havia feito.

Eu passei boa parte da manhã comprando coisas que me chamavam atenção, as encolhendo e colocando no bolso dos jeans novos, já que eu estava usando as roupas que Voldemort havia mandado e almocei em um restaurante.

Depois de sair do restaurante, eu estava passando ao lado de um beco quando eu fui puxado pela camisa para o beco. Antes que eu pudesse puxar minha varinha, eu ouvi um **Incarcerous** e a sensação de aparatar se fez presente e o mesmo cemitério da ressurreição de Voldemort apareceu.

Eu fui rapidamente levado para a suntuosa mansão ao lado do cemitério e fui direcionado ao que parecia um salão de entrada.

-"Barty, o que você está fazen-." Uma voz irada falou e se interrompeu quando Voldemort, parecendo um pouco mais novo que no dia do ritual de ressurreição se fez presente.

-"Eu capturei Harry Potter, meu senhor. Ele estava andando sozinho pelo centro de Londres e eu o trouxe." A voz do meu sequestrador se fez presente e um homem de mais ou menos 30 anos com cabelos castanhos e pele clara se ajoelhou em frente a Voldemort, que continuava olhando incrédulo entre mim e ele

-" **Crucio**." Voldemort apontou a varinha para o homem ajoelhado, que começou a gritar e se debater no chão em dor e depois de poucos minutos ele levantou a maldição. -"Eu ordenei que nenhum Comensal atacasse Harry Potter e você desobedeceu seu senhor. Vá embora e espere sua punição." Ele ordenou e o homem, Barty, fez uma reverência e saiu pelas portas da mansão.

Assim que o homem saiu, Voldemort veio até mim, acenou com a varinha.

As cordas que me prendiam se desfizeram e ele imediatamente começou a me verificar.

-"Você tem algum ferimento, pequeno leão? Eu realmente ordenei que nenhum Comensal atacasse você, mas parece que eu estou rodeado de um bando de incompetentes." Voldemort falou com o cenho franzido e eu o encarei confuso.

-"Ele só me amarrou e aparatou aqui, ele não me machucou." Eu falei e ele acenou parecendo satisfeito e então me puxou para um abraço esmagador.

-"Até quando você não procura problemas, eles te acham." Ele sussurrou e apoiou sua bochecha em minha cabeça, me fazendo ficar mais confuso ainda com os sentimentos que esse gesto trouxe. Não havia muitas pessoas que já me abraçaram na vida, mas o abraço de Voldemort fez se sentir certo e sua cicatriz deu formigamento agradável.

Voldemort finalmente o soltou e me encarou parecendo pensativo.

-"Eu aí mandá-lo por Athena, mas você está aqui, então eu suponho que posso te dar adiantado." Ele falou, pegou minha mão e me arrastou até o que parecia ser um escritório.

Eu me sentei em frente a escrivaninha e Voldemort foi para trás dela.

Ele abriu uma gaveta e empilhou 5 caixas de diferentes tamanhos decoradas com as cores da Sonserina em cima da escrivaninha.

-"Esses são seus presente de aniversário adiantado." Ele explicou e fez sinal para abri-lo.

Eu não estava entendendo o porquê de tudo e estava começando a pensar que a sanidade de Voldemort havia escorregado de vez.

' _Mas enquanto isso, eu vou aproveitar a loucura.'_ eu pensei e peguei o primeiro presente.


	5. Capítulo 5

O primeiro presente que eu havia pegado era uma pequena caixa preta com um laço verde. Eu abri e minha respiração ficou presa.

Dentro da caixa estava um belo colar. Eu tracei as pequenas cobras com as pontas dos dedos. Foram duas cobras, enroladas uma na outra. Uma cobra tinha olhos rubi e a outra tinha olhos de esmeralda.

-"É ... é lindo". Eu falo enquanto admiro a jóia.

-"O pingente tem uma série de encantamentos de proteção mais abrangente que os que eu já havia colocado em você anteriormente e também é uma chave de portal de emergência para vir até aqui na mansão." Comentou Voldemort.

Ele saiu de trás da escrivaninha, pegou o colar da minha mão e gentilmente o pôs em meu pescoço. Voldemort me observou por um momento e sorriu, parecendo muito satisfeito.

Um dos outros presentes foi um enorme conjunto de livros que tinham aparência de serem muito antigos e com títulos que eu não associaria como do interesse de um Lorde das Trevas, como magia de cura ou Herbologia.

O próximo presente que eu tinha aberto foi um diário de couro preto com o brasão da Grifinória na capa.

-"Isso é um diário encantado com uma variação avançada do feitiço protéico. O que você escrever aparecerá na contraparte a qual está ligada." Voldemort diz e abre uma gaveta da escrivaninha, pegando um diário igual ao que eu tinha em mãos, mas esse havia o brasão da Sonserina na capa.

Voldemort abriu o seu diário, pegou uma pena e escreveu algo nele. A capa do diário que eu estava segurando aqueceu levemente e emitiu um fraco brilho e a imagem na capa mudou. O leão da Grifinória agora estava sendo rodeado pela cobra do brasão da Sonserina.

Eu abri o diário e lá na página estava um simples " _Olá_ ", em uma caligrafia que me recordava o diário de Tom Riddle, porém muito mais elegante.

-"Esse não é como o diário do meu segundo ano, sim?" Eu questiono suspeito.

-"Não, este com certeza não é como aquele diário e eu peço desculpas por esse incidente. Lucius já foi severamente punido por sua transgressão. Embora sua destruição tenha sido benéfico para mim, aquele diário nunca deveria ter estado nas mãos de uma criança e muito menos em Hogwarts." Voldemort disse, soando extremamente sério.

Eu me perguntei como o Sr. Malfoy havia sido punido e tive um pequeno sentimento de pena pela família Malfoy. Estar no lado ruim de Voldemort não era nem um pouco agradável para a saúde de alguém.

Voldemort deu uma pequena risada, parecendo saber exatamente o que eu estava pensando sobre.

Eu o ignorei e passei para o próximo presente, que era o maior entre todos.

Uma grande coleção de roupas estava dentro dela. Surpreendentemente era uma mistura de roupa trouxa e mágica, principalmente vários tons de verde, azul, preto e outras cores escuras.

-"Eu realmente acho que você ficaria adorável em verde." Comentou Voldemort distraidamente enquanto me dava um meio sorriso estranhamente afável.

Eu sinto me rosto esquentar com um rubor e abro o último presente, usando ele como distração para os estranhos sentimentos que o comentário de Voldemort causou em mim.

Dentro da última caixa havia o melhor kit de equipamentos de Quadribol no qual eu havia visto sendo vendido na loja de vassouras do Beco Diagonal por uma quantia exorbitante de galeões.

Eu não pude deixar de encarar todos os presentes que estavam em cima da escrivaninha e para o homem que havia me dado todas essas coisas.

-"Se algo não foi do seu agrado, eu poderia substituir por qualquer outra coisa. Você só precisa dizer o que quer e eu conseguirei para você, pequeno leão." Voldemort disse enquanto me olhava com a testa franzida.

Eu levanto da poltrona na qual eu estava sentado, círculo a escrivaninha e paro em frente ao bruxo de olhos vermelhos, que atualmente me observavam confusos.

Eu paro por um momento, inseguro sobre as possíveis ações que Voldemort poderia ter em relação ao que eu estava prestes a fazer antes que minha parte emotiva avançasse e eu o abracei, o formigamento agradável, sentimento de certeza e a estranha sensação de lar me envolveram. Voldemort deixou escapar um pequeno som de surpresa e momentos depois ele enrolou seus braços em volta de mim e descansou sua bochecha no topo da minha cabeça.

-"Obrigado por tudo." Minha voz abafada por causa de meu rosto, que estava pressionado em seu peito. -"Eu não sei porque você está fazendo isso e pode até ser uma estratégia para fazer eu me juntar ao seu lado na guerra, mas mesmo assim, eu agradeço." Essa declaração acabou ganhando uma risada de Voldemort.

Eu afastei o rosto de seu peito e olhei para cima, olhos vermelhos me encararam com diversão dançando neles.

-"Estou seriamente ofendido de que você pense que a minha capacidade de persuasão e manipulação se resuma a comprar presentes absurdamente caros e gestos inócuos em geral." Voldemort disse, ainda divertido. -"Além disso, você nunca poderia ser apenas um seguidor qualquer, pequeno leão. O título de Comensal da Morte é terrivelmente mundano para sua preciosidade." Ele levantou sua mão esquerda e acariciou minha bochecha com as costas da mão enquanto me olhava carinhosamente.

Eu não podia deixar de pensar que isso deveria ser um sonho extremamente bizarro, apesar dos sentimentos estranhos, quentes e confusos em mim.

-"Já está ficando tarde, pequeno leão. Eu tenho um servo para punir e você tem que voltar pra casa antes que as pessoas que estão te vigiando entrem

em pânico com o seu desaparecimento." Voldemort disse, mas não fez nenhum movimento para soltar o abraço.

-"Quem está me vigiando nos Dursleys?" Eu questiono, tentando lembrar de alguém que parecia estar vigiando a casa.

-"A sua vizinha Arabella Figg, ela é um aborto que trabalha para Dumbledore e membros da Ordem da Fênix." Voldemort responde.

-"O que é a Ordem da Fênix?"

-"É uma organização fundada por Dumbledore formado por um grupo de pessoas para lutar contra mim e os Comensais da Morte. E apesar de se declarar totalmente da luz, ela também já fez seu quinhão de atos horríveis." Ao meu olhar de questionamento, Voldemort explicou. -"Você já ouviu falar sobre o ataque a família Longbottom por Bellatrix, Rodolfo e Rabastan Lestrange?" Eu acenei em concordância, pois Neville me havia contado sobre seus pais. -"Pouco antes da minha queda em Godric's Hollow, Bellatrix, que estava grávida na época, havia ido fazer compras na Travessa do Tranco quando a Ordem da Fênix fez um ataque na rua. Frank Longbottom lançou um feitiço em Bellatrix, que perdeu o bebê. Como consequência de ter usado tanta magia para se defender, Bella acabou ficando estéril e sua sanidade estalou. Ela nunca mais foi a mesma. Aquele não foi um ataque, foi a resolução de uma dívida familiar, uma vida por uma vida. Eles mataram o herdeiro Lestrange, então Bellatrix tinha o direito de matar o herdeiro Longbottom ou o levar, fazer uma adoção de sangue e criá-lo como o herdeiro Lestrange." Voldemort explicou.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, contemplando o que ele havia acabado de revelar, até que eu percebi que ainda estava abraçado a ele. Eu me soltei do abraço e dei um passo para trás, sentindo a sensação quente de um rubor passar pelo meu rosto.

Voldemort deu uma risada profunda e eu só assisti fascinado o quão bonito o homem parecia rindo e desejando que eu pudesse ver novamente essa cena.

-"Você fica adorável quando ruborizado, pequeno leão." Voldemort comenta sorrindo e eu sinto meu rosto esquentar mais.

Voldemort rapidamente encolheu os presentes e eu os guardei. Ele pegou uma pena elegante, acenou com a varinha, murmurou um encantamento e me levou para o salão de entrada do qual eu havia chegado a mansão.

Ele me deu a pena, segurou me rosto gentilmente em suas mãos e deu um beijo em cima da minha cicatriz, fazendo-a formigar agradavelmente.

-"Feliz aniversário, Harry." Voldemort sussurrou quando se afastou e um puxão no umbigo se fez presente. Segundos depois eu estava de pé no meio do meu quarto no número 4 da rua dos Alfeneiros.

Depois de um momento de topor, eu sacudi a cabeça e arrumei os presentes de Voldemort e as compras que eu tinha feito.

Pegando uma barra de chocolate trufado que havia sido trazido junto com uma infinidade de doces por Athena poucos dias antes, eu peguei um dos livros de magia de cura que Voldemort havia acabado de me dar e comecei a ler para me distrair da surpresa que foi o dia.


	6. Capítulo 6

Sírius havia ido me buscar no dia seguinte ao inesperado sequestro acompanhado pelo Professor Lupin e alguns outros membros da Ordem da Fênix. Sírius não pode deixar de notar a falta de óculos e o meu muito perceptível crescimento e comentou o fato.

Chegamos em Grimmauld Place e depois de um sufocante abraço da Sra. Weasley e uma terrível dor nos tímpanos pelos gritos do retrato de Walburga Black, a mãe de Sírius, eu fui imediatamente parado por Hermione, que começou a me questionar sobre a falta dos meus óculos, as roupas novas e o baú novo e iniciou um sermão sobre o quão irresponsável era sair gastando dinheiro a toa. Ron também não havia gostado dessa mudança e continuou fazendo comentários desagradáveis.

Eu não pude deixar de me ressentir sobre a reação deles, pois eu nunca havia tido qualquer tipo de regalias que meus amigos haviam tido na infância e as únicas coisas decentes que eu tinha eram minha Firebolt e os materiais de Hogwarts, além dos presentes de Voldemort. Aquele confronto já havia me deixado de mal humor, então eu havia ignorado totalmente e pedi a Sírius que me levasse a um quarto. A Sra. Weasley disse que eu teria que dividir um quarto com Ron, mas eu imediatamente pedi um quarto apenas meu, o que pareceu ofender ainda mais a Ron, porém Sírius alegremente cedeu a suíte do herdeiro, que era um dos maiores quartos da casa. Sem humor para ver ninguém, eu acabei ficando no quarto pelo resto do dia.

No dia seguinte Sírius me mostrou a biblioteca da família Black e retornei aos meus estudos.

Como eu estava indo pelo material avançado, havia muitos conceitos e assuntos dos quais eu tinha dúvidas e acabei decidindo fazer uso do diário que Voldemort havia me dado.

Eu estava receoso com aquilo, porém Voldemort concordou em tirar minhas dúvidas sem nenhuma objeção. Então eu passei os próximos dias trancado na biblioteca lendo livros, praticando magia com a segunda varinha, longas aulas de Voldemort sobre magia e ignorando o assédio de Hermione pelo meu dever de casa, as carrancas de Ron e a briga entre Sírius e a Sra. Weasley.

Durante esses dias havia um vai-e-vem de pessoas em Grimmauld Place para as várias reuniões feitas em Grimmauld Place, uma delas sendo o Professor Snape, que surpreendentemente me tratava com cortesia.

Após várias discussões entre Sírius e a Sra. Weasley, fomos proibidos de participar das reuniões, muito para o desgosto de Ron, Hermione e Gina. Eu permaneci em silêncio sobre o assunto, pois não tinha certeza do que deveria fazer. Voldemort já não estava tentando me matar, aparentemente havia ordenado os Comensais da Morte a não me atacarem e continuava me tratando incrívelmente bem, apesar de eu não fazer idéia do porque dpo.

A Ordem da Fênix foi criada para lutar contra Voldemort, o qual continuava me dando presentes, me ensinava magia e era gentil comigo. Eu não havia esquecido que ele matou meus pais e dezenas de outras pessoas, aterrorizou milhares de bruxos e trouxas e tentou me matar, mas Voldemort tinha sido o único a me proteger dos Dursleys, mesmo do seu jeito cruel e violento, e ele parecia realmente se importar comigo.

Os dias se passaram, as cartas de Hogwarts chegaram, Ron e Hermione haviam sido escolhidos como monitores da Grifinória e fomos comprar os materiais escoltados por várias pessoas.

O mundo bruxo não havia acreditado em Dumbledore quando ele havia anunciado a notícia de que Voldemort estava vivo e o Ministério começou uma perseguição contra Dumbledore, embora em nenhum momento os jornais me difamaram, o que foi definitivamente estranho. Eu tinha pensado que essa perseguição se estenderia a mim, já que eu sou o Menino-Que-Viveu.

Apesar de Voldemort ter ressuscitado, não haviam sido feitos ataques ou avistamentos de Comensais da Morte ou do próprio Lorde das Trevas, o que parecia deixar a Ordem mais paranóica.

O mês havia sido razoavelmente tranquilo até a noite antes de irmos à Hogwarts.

Era noite e estava havendo uma reunião da Ordem quando um patrono irrompeu pela sala avisando sobre algum tipo de ataque. Imediatamente todos da Ordem saíram de Grimmauld Place e aparataram. A Sra. Weasley os mandou imediatamente para seus quartos, o que lhe rendeu muitos protestos. Poucos minutos depois de entrar no meu quarto, alguém bate na porta deste e eu a abro. De pé em frente a mim havia um muito sorridente Lorde das Trevas.

-"Olá, pequeno leão!" Comprimentou Voldemort enquanto passava por mim.

Eu apenas o encarei em descrença, meu cérebro não compreendo a situação. -"Você sabe que é considerado rude encarar as pessoas." Ele comentou como se não houvesse nada de errado no mundo.

-"Como? O que? Porque você está aqui?! Não está havendo um ataque? Você é maluco? Há membros da Ordem aqui. Eles poderia te ver!" Eu disparo rápidamente, o pânico cada vez mais presente na minha voz.

Voldemort rapidamente se aproximou e me abraçou, a sensação de calor e certeza me preenchendo.

-"Ora, eu vim apenas te ver, Harry." Ele diz e o encarei com desconfiança. -"Ok, eu vim te ver _e_ pegar algo que me pertence que está exatamente neste quarto." Para minha decepção, Voldemort solta o abraço, anda em direção a uma escrivaninha no canto do quarto e abre uma gaveta. De dentro dela Voldemort tirou um medalhão e o acariciou. -"Este é o medalhão da Sonserina, que pertencia a Salazar Sonserina e foi passado de geração em geração. É algo valioso para mim." Ele explica ao ver meu olhar curioso.

De repente há um barulho de vibração no quarto e Voldemort guarda o medalhão no bolso do manto. Ele pega sua varinha, que era a responsável pelo barulho de vibração e acena, fazendo com que pare. Voldemort se aproxima e me abraça. -"Eu preciso ir agora. O ataque não foi projetado pra durar tanto tempo."

Voldemort me abraça por um minuto inteiro antes de se afastar, dar um pequeno beijo em minha cicatriz, fazendo-a formigar agradávelmente, e ir em direção a porta.

-"Até breve, pequeno leão. E lembre-se, eu nunca estive aqui." Voldemort disse antes de fechar a porta e o silêncio encheu o quarto.

Fui tirado do meu estupor alguns minutos depois pelo barulho que vinha do andar de baixo, com a volta da Ordem do ataque que aparentemente foi uma distração.

Um silêncio pesado se estabeleceu pela casa no dia seguinte, mesmo com a comoção pela partida para Hogwarts.

O Profeta Diário estampava outra manchete insinuando a loucura de Dumbledore. Quando os Aurores chegaram ao local do ataque, os Comensais já haviam partido a muito tempo e ao analizar a mente dos trouxas que presenciaram o ataque, a memória apenas mostrou a Ordem da Fênix disparando feitiços aleatoriamente.

Apesar do humor sombrio, eu estava animado. Afinal, começava mais um ano em Hogwarts e desta vez não havia nenhum Lorde das Trevas atrás do seu sangue.


	7. Capítulo 7

A viagem de trem até Hogwarts foi surpreendentemente tranquila. Como Ron e Hermione foram escolhidos como monitores esse ano, eu acabei ficando em um compartimento sozinho e passei o tempo lendo e comendo um monte de guloseimas que essa manhã Voldemort havia mandado por Athena, que depois que chegou carregando o pacote começou a me encarar como se eu pessoalmente a tivesse ofendido antes de pousar em minha cabeça e começasse a ajeitar meu cabelo com seu bico, fazendo com que ele ficasse mais parecido a um ninho de pássaros que o usual.

Felizmente esse ano não houve o confronto anual de boas vindas de Malfoy e seus capangas, embora se foi pelo fato de eu ter enchido o compartimento com feitiços de silêncio e bloqueios ou porque o loiro esnobe não o ter procurado, nunca saberemos.

Assim que o trem chegou a estação de Hogsmead, eu fui em direção às carruagens e notei que a frente delas haviam cavalos de aparência esquelética com asas parecidas com a de morcegos. Eu reconheci como sendo Thestral de uma das aulas de Voldemort, que sabia demasiado sobre as histórias das espécies de criaturas mágicas.

O banquete de início do ano foi normal, sendo apenas interrompido por um longo discurso da nova professora de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas, Dolores Umbridge, uma mulher baixinha e atarracada vestida em um terninho horrivelmente rosa e que estranhamente me recordava um sapo.

Tudo parecia que ia fluir como todo começo de ano em Hogwarts. Pelo menos eu tive essa impressão até às primeiras aulas do primeiro dia. Seria um período duplo de Poções com os Sonserinos, o que tinha todo o 5 ano da Grifinória de mau humor.

Eu estava animado para essa aula. Mal podia esperar para pelo menos uma vez na vida não tirar uma nota ruim em Poções.

Como eu não estava em bons termos com Ron e Hermione, acabei sentando em uma bancada sozinho ao lado dos Sonserinos, que estavam estranhamente sérios. Alguns momentos depois, um Draco Malfoy muito enfadado entrou na sala de aula e assim que notou que eu estava sentado sozinho, começou a fazer comentários maldosos. Outra ocorrência estranha era que Malfoy estava sentado sozinho e que os outros Sonserinos não riam de suas piadas maliciosas e eu não podia deixar de me perguntar se esse afastamento foi devido ao fato de que Lucius Malfoy foi punido por Voldemort pelo incidente do diário.

Snape claramente não estava de bom humor em aula e explicava a poção que iríamos fazer com mais agressividade que o normal. Nós começamos a fazer a poção e durante toda a preparação Malfoy não deixava de me fastidiar ou de tentar jogar ingredientes aleatórios no meu caldeirão, tarefa na qual não teve êxito, pois eu havia posto uma ala Voldemort havia me ensinado, a qual repele qualquer ingrediente que não tenha sido colocado por mim.

Em uma dessas tentativas, o ingrediente que ele havia jogado acabou se espalhando e caiu em pelo menos metade dos caldeirões dos Sonserinos, que rapidamente se afastaram de suas poções e o Professor Snape lançou um escudo antes que cada um dos caldeirões explodisse.

-"Potter e Malfoy, fiquem. O resto de vocês, a aula acabou, saiam já!." Estalou o Professor Snape, parecendo colérico.

O resto da turma rapidamente partiu, com medo da raiva do professor de Poções.

Assim que o último aluno saiu da sala, o professor Snape suspirou pesadamente.

-"Draco, há alguma coisa que seja digna de ser chamada de cérebro debaixo desse seu cabelo loiro? Eu realmente achei que havia ensinado o mínimo de astúcia ou pelo menos um pouco de inteligência." Questionou Snape.

-"Professor, eu não-" Começou Malfoy indignado antes de ser interrompido pelo professor de poções.

-"Draco, você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu na Mansão Malfoy esse verão e quais são as ordens do Lorde das Trevas em relação a Potter." Com isso, Malfoy me encara odioso.

-"Sim, eu sei. Foi por culpa dele que meu pai…" E novamente Malfoy foi interrompido por Snape.

-"Lucius foi punido porque foi idiota o suficiente para ir contra ordens específicas e pôs em perigo a todos os alunos de Hogwarts, incluindo você. E eu vejo que você está seguindo o mesmo caminho que ele." Disse Snape e quando Malfoy foi abrir a boca para começar o que provavelmente era um discurso em defesa de Malfoy Sênior, o professor Snape voltou a falar. -"Draco, se você está ciente das ordens do Lorde das Trevas em relação a Potter, então o que exatamente está te impedindo de perceber que se Potter reclamar uma única vez sobre você, Lorde das Trevas estaria mais do que contente em entregar essa sua cabeça loira em uma bandeja de prata?!" Snape questiona e Malfoy empalidece.

Os dois se voltam para me encarar e eu realmente queria negar aquilo, que Voldemort não iria matar os filhos dos seus seguidores por uma simples reclamação, mas eu comecei a pensar sobre como Voldemort havia matado Rabicho e o levado até Amélia Bones para que Sírius pudesse ser livre, a tortura que ele havia feito aos Dursleys, como ele lançou um Crucio no Comensal que havia me sequestrado naquele dia no centro de Londres e o fato de ele ter organizado um ataque como distração para aparentemente me ver, além de pegar o medalhão da Sonserina. Eu não pude negar que ele realmente poderia decapitar alguém se eu reclamasse de alguém e eu acenei afirmativamente, derrotado.

Snape da uma detenção a Malfoy e nos dispensou. O sonserino rapidamente se afasta de mim e eu não posso deixar de me divertir ante o medo recém formado de Malfoy.

O resto da manhã correu suavemente até o almoço, onde assim que eu cheguei no Grande Salão Ron e Hermione começaram a discutir comigo até que Ron estourou em sua raiva. Eu não queria brigar novamente com eles, então eu saí da mesa da Grifinória e fui em direção às portas do Grande Salão.

Quando eu estava prestes a sair pelas portas, eu ouvi a voz de Ron lançando um feitiço em minha direção e antes que eu pudesse reagir, um Protego havia sido lançado por um dos Sonserinos que estavam entrando no Grande Salão. Eles rápidamente correram e formaram um semicírculo ao redor de mim com suas varinhas apontadas a Ron, que tinha sua varinha apontada em minha direção e aparentemente não havia aceitado minha partida muito bem.

Ron empalideceu ao ver que haviam várias varinhas apontadas para ele e correu em direção a mesa da Grifinória.

-"Obrigada por me defender." Eu agradeci a eles depois de sair do meu estupor.

-"Apenas seguindo ordens, Potter." Um dos Sonserinos falou e eles seguiram em direção a mesa da sua casa.

Eu saí do Grande Salão preso em meus pensamentos. Voldemort havia realmente ordenado toda a casa da Sonserina me proteger?


End file.
